Talk:Full Power Energy Wave
Image where a character charges a technique Those image should stay on the page. Also I think that using only one image that describe the move perfectly is better than two on the infobox. The page should stay like it was before the edit conflict until we find an agreement. Jeangabin666 19:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) With the two images, the reader gets a better view of how the move is performed. The images are very unnecessary, we already have some images of Salza performing an energy wave, the other ones don't even let him show doing the move. 19:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :So Bardock charging the move on the infobox is OK for you, but you have a problem with Salza doing the same. Also, you should have discuss before changing the infobox images. Jeangabin666 19:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude wtf, why are you copying my behavior? if you act this way i won't even take the time to discuss it with you. When i repeat something (what i have the right for since you still do it) you don't have to do that as well. And the reader gets the idea that the move's performer first charges energy (which is seen clearly) then releases it, and with Salza this is really unclear and we already got enough images of him firing the attack. - 19:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hey follow the rule, leave the page like it was before the edit conflict and discuss. He is charging it like he does in video games. If you want remove SalzaFPEW3.png I agree, but not SalzaFPEW2.png Jeangabin666 19:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then.. let's finally come to an agreement, if i remove the Bardock one you'll remove both Salza's. Ok? 20:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, leave at least one Salza's. And don't change the page without an agreement. Jeangabin666 20:03, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :LOL 20:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Have you understand what I said?? I don't agree with removing an image of Salza charging the technique from the gallery if there is an image of Bardock charging it in the infobox. Jeangabin666 20:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::With LOL i meant you're just copying all of my messages. And who cares, it's been a day already i just do it my way it would't hurt anybody. Why are you making a big deal out of this? I really do not undertand why you want it so bad to the way it was before, just let this one page out of thousands alone. 10:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :::You can't just doing it your way, it's a shared encyclopedia. Leave the image of Salza charging the move on the page. Who besides you wants to rmove it from the galler?? Jeangabin666 19:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Until an edit war is resolved by a consensus on the talk page, the convention is to leave the page as it was before the disputed change. In this case that means the one Bardock image in the infobox, and the 2 Salza images in the gallery. Rather than edit warring, ask other users for their opinions on the matter, especially since in this case you both seem pretty determined. As an extra opinion (but not necessarily the definitive one), I feel that an infobox looks best with just one image, and I feel like the 2 disputed Salza images don't really show the move well. The 1st of the 2 disputed Salza images might be better if an image was added of him firing the move directly after charging, for context. 22:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) If I understand the conflict correctly, I think it's better to have the Bardock picture in the infobox, and both the Salza pictures in the gallery, as neither Salza pictures shows the move well, (or have unneeded stuff) whereas the Bardock shot is a fairly clean, one panel demonstration of the move. images I only want the useless images gone, they just take room, i could accept there's just one image in the infobox. 14:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Lucifer's Scarlet Blast If you go to Lucifer's scarlet blast technique it links here, but I think his scarlet blast would be unique enough to have it's own page, because, to me, it doesn't look anything like a normal energy wave. 15:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Or at the very least move the link on his page to Full Power Energy Ball. 01:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) "Full Power" Why is this called "full" power? The fighter doesn't drop out of the sky or fall unconscious after using this technique. How much of their ki do they expend to use this attack? How do you distinguish this from another energy wave? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:43, February 26, 2017 (UTC)